


The silence in these woods

by FhimeChan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And so there will be..., Dark Will, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Post TWOTL, With the focus on "murder"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: Thomas was running in the woods, skirting around trees with the ease of someone who had walked that same path countless times. The alpha knew the position of every fallen branch, every unstable rock, every slippery patch of moss, so he navigated his way towards the cabin with confidence even in the moonlight. He was used to night chases.He was not used to be the chased one, but it was a thrilling new experience.





	The silence in these woods

**Author's Note:**

> I hope not to have forgotten any tags or disclaimers. If so, please tell me, here or on [tumblr](https://fhimechan.tumblr.com/).  
> [Haveloc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haveloc/pseuds/Haveloc) was very chivalrious and volunteered as a beta... thank you!! :D  
> The remaining mistakes are mine.

Thomas was running in the woods, skirting around trees with the ease of someone who had walked that same path countless times. The alpha knew the position of every fallen branch, every unstable rock, every slippery patch of moss, so he navigated his way towards the cabin with confidence even in the moonlight. He was used to night chases.

He was not used to be the chased one, but it was a thrilling new experience.

When he had noticed the car following him, after the party, he had recognized it at once. It was owned by an old alpha which he had met that very evening and who was in company of a stunning prize omega, a real arm-candy. Remembering the flirty smiles of the omega, Thomas had smirked and started the car towards his own playground, a cabin in the depths of the forest. Nobody would hear the screams there in the woods, nobody ever did. 

Thomas skirted around a rock and leapt over a fallen tree, his athletic legs carrying him in the jump with no effort. He paused behind it, inspecting the bushes. Here it was, the syringe he had left for emergencies. 

Thomas inclined his head. He could hear only one person chasing him. He took a moment to smile, thinking about that delicious small omega just waiting for his mate to do the job. He wondered what they were after. Probably money. Not that it mattered.

The steps came closer, and the old man jumped over the tree with unusual agility for someone of his age. Thomas sprayed him in the face with pheromones before he touched the ground.

The alpha fell heavily on his knees with an abrupt cry, the spray making him sway in shock. Thomas admired his resilience even while he pushed the syringe in the alpha’s neck and injected the poison. Usually his own blend of pheromones could reduce every creature with a sensitive nose to a yelling mess. He almost felt bad about killing the man, but the feeling was overpowered by deep satisfaction when the body went limp in his own hands.

He heard more steps approaching. The omega, probably lured by the scream of his dying mate. Thomas jumped upright, the exhilaration clear in his effortless run. The anticipation of having the omega all for himself was his favourite moment of the hunt. He whined, pretending to be wounded. It would not do if the omega did not follow him towards the cabin.

A responding desperate howl resonated through the woods. The omega had found his dead mate. Thomas was already in the cabin, heading towards the trunk which was the only piece of furniture. He kept his tools there, from the always sharp knives to the nylon ropes, and other playthings. He wondered which one he should use first. Maybe the carving knife? 

He opened the lid, and his blood froze in his veins. There was only empty space inside. 

The howl had started again and was close, few seconds and the omega would reach him into the cabin. Confused but still collected, Thomas reached automatically for his pocket knife, which he kept inside of his jacket. 

There was nothing there. 

The omega was now passing through the door at a relaxed pace who did not fit a prize husband dumbly seeking revenge for his alpha. Driven by instincts, Thomas sprayed all the remaining pheromones in the empty space between him and the man. 

The omega walked through the cloud of spray as if it was not there. Thomas glanced around looking for a weapon, but the room was completely empty. Amused by his attempts, the man said “Oh, don’t worry, Hannibal and I came here this afternoon. There’s nothing left for you." He smirked, a parody of the flirtatious smile that he had received that same evening. “You thought that you have won, didn’t you?” He took a step towards Thomas. “Tell, me, did Albert recoiled in fear at your tricks? Did Hannah beg you?”

Thomas’ pupils dilated in fear, his previous calm gone. He had nowhere else to run. Nobody would hear his screams in the woods. 

The omega kept smiling, pronouncing every word in a soothing tone which just enhanced the cruelty in his eyes. “Oh, I bet she did. And I swear you treasured every single one of her screams, maybe even let her run away, just to catch her again. It soothed your alpha instinct, didn’t it?” 

Thomas made a show of choking on his tongue “...please, oh, plea…” Smelling fear from alphas always made omegas distracted. He could still win an one-to-one fight.

The omega cut him off. “Bullshit. You didn’t listen to them, and I won’t listen to you.” His smile fell for the first time. “You shouldn’t have touched my mate.” He looked Thomas in the eyes. “We substituted the syringe, but the pheromones were an ugly trick. Good thing he still managed to take your knife.”

Thomas heard steps approaching the cabin from outside. He started to fear for his life. He hoped that his smell would distress the omega soon. 

But something was off in the man in front of him. He could not smell anything from him, not one thing to use at his advantage. Desperate, he tried his last trick. He let his body fell to the ground, arms slack at his sides, neck exposed. Submissions from alphas were so rare that always made omegas uneasy. 

The man laughed. “You still have to understand? I’m not an omega.”

Despair found his way in Thomas. A beta! How hadn’t he consider this possibility?

The other man, Hannibal, stepped through the door, while the beta continued. “On the other hand, he is an alpha. And he’ll fight for his mate. We both will.”

The couple advanced towards him with feral grace and identical smiles. The gleam of his own knife was the last thing which Thomas saw. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide) lamented the absence of the beta dynamic in the a/b/o universe, so I wrote beta Will. I blame her.  
>  This is my tenth story in the fandom, I'm so happy! :D  
> So it was about time - after tons of crack - for the Murder Husbands to actually murder someone :3


End file.
